


Patience (?)

by JustWriting



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, And fluff at the end cause I'm a sucker, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post canon divergence and 21+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWriting/pseuds/JustWriting
Summary: Hope you guys liked it! I've never even written smut before but then a single line of dialog that popped into my head while writting fluff created this. The first time I had to figure out what word to use for 'penis' I panicked haha. This was a learning experience, and those of you who write this kinda stuff a lot (and way more detailed) are on a whole new level of respect to me now.Anyways! That was a long rant but any comments/criticisms are greatly appreciated!





	Patience (?)

Neither of them had been paying attention to the time, but they had both been making out on the bed for awhile... Ryuji finally pulled away, both of them breathing heavily, as he moved back to get a look at the detective prince. Akechi was now straddling Ryuji's waist, his hair a disheveled mess and his cheeks flushed.

"Heh, I wonder what your fangirls would do if they saw you like this?" 

Akechi smirked as he bent down next to Ryuji's ear and whispered, "You're the only one who will ever see me like this, Sakamoto."

_Shit_

That was the only thing that went through Ryujis head as he struggled to find a comeback. He finally gathered his thoughts when he felt cold air hit his thighs. He looked down to see Akechi had skillfully begun removing his pants.

"You seem like you're in a hurry," Ryuji smirked, trying not to let Akechi earn the upper hand.

Akechi merely chuckled then slid his hand up towards Ryuji's growing bulge. His gloved hand softly palming him through underwear. "You seem pretty eager yourself." 

Ryuji almost gave in, wanting to thrust up into Akechi's hand, but he stopped himself. He gripped Akechi's waist, pushing him off and flopping him down onto the bed. Soon Ryuji had finished removing his pants- as well as Akechi's. Once both of them were out of the way he moved on top of Akechi and began nipping at his neck. 

"Heh, you really ARE eager today." 

"Hmm, we'll see."

Usually Akechi loved playing mind games in the bedroom, and was pretty good at rilling up Ryuji. Today he wanted to return the favor. 

Ryuji took off both of their shirts and Akechi let out soft sighs as Ryuji made his way lower softly kissing along the way. Ryuji was now just below his waist and began making his way back up Akechi's body.

Akechi let out a breathy laugh. "So that's how today is going to go." 

Ryuji softly kissed his temple. "I don't know what you mean." 

In response Akechi pushed his hips up rubbing against Ryuji's as he pulled him down for another kiss. The friction of Akechi on him felt so good but he was going to make him wait a little longer. 

Ryuji pulled away and Akechi whined beneath him. He looked down taking in the site of him panting and flushed. He trailed his finger across his chest stopping to circle around Akechi's right nipple. Akechi squirmed under the light contact.

"You're always so sensitive."

"Tsk. Stop teasing me." 

Ryuji let out a soft laugh before bending down to softly suck and nibble at the other nipple. Then without warning he bit down while pinching the other and Akechi gasped. 

"S-Sakamoto..." He said as he tried bucking his hips up for some sort of contact. When his hips met nothing but air he lifted his legs to wrap them around Ryuji's waist, pulling him down. He desperatly moved his clothed erection against Ryuji's before Ryuji pulled away from his chest to grip his waist and stop him. 

He let out another whine, more desperate this time. "Sakamoto. Stop making me wait..." 

Ryuji ran his finger along Akechi's redened lips as he softly spoke. "You're so impatient today."

In response to this Akechi gripped Ryuji's wrist moving his hand up to take his fingers into his mouth. Ryuji just watched as he hungrily sucked them, his tongue hard at work. 

"God you're so hot."

Akechi, his mouth still full, smirked up at Ryuji then slowly removed the finger from his mouth. Once they were out he tugged him down so that they were face to face.

"I'd rather have you inside another hole of mine." Akechi said as his lips brushed against Ryuji's. 

"Hmm," Ryuji hummed, moving to give wet kisses along his jaw. "Maybe if you start behaving I'll do that."

"Hmph, I'm behaving just fine."

"Oh really?" Ryuji said playfully as he moved his hips rubbing against Akechi's now wet underwear.

At that he let out a breathy chuckle. "As if you weren't enjoying that just as much." 

Ryuji reached down, sliding his hand into Akechi's underwear to grip his cock. He gave it a soft stroke before rubbing his thumb over the slit, feeling all the precum that had leaked out. "Seems like you enjoyed it more." 

Akechi let out a sharp gasp as he tried to form a sentence. "N-no I-" his voice hitched again as Ryuji continued to rub the tip, and he let out a moan. Then Ryuji pulled his hand away and sat up to look at Akechi and the needy look on his face.

_How is it legal for someone to be this hot? _

Akechi then pushed his underwear down revealing his throbbing dick. "R-ryuji... Please..." 

He thought he would make him beg more like Akechi usually did to him but the sight of him desperately calling his name was too much to handle. Ryuji quickly fully removed Akechi's underwear and tossed them to the side. Then without warning he took him into his mouth, going as far into his throat as he could. Akechi gripped Ryuji's hair hard and let out a sharp moan. Then Ryuji began bobbing up and down Akechi's shaft, only pausing to swirl his tongue around the tip.

"Ryuji... Aah-" Akechi was a squirming mess under Ryuji, bucking his hips randomly and pressing his thighs against Ryuji's head while he raked his hands through his hair. 

Not slowing down his pace, Ryuji began massaging Akechi's left thigh while pushing it up for better access. Once it was out of his way he moved his hand down and brushed his thumb over Akechi's hole, rubbing it. That small amount of contact was enough to push Akechi over the edge as he came into Ryuji's mouth without warning. Ryuji pulled away, as the first spurts came onto Ryuji's face before hitting Akechi's stomach. His thumb that was still over his hole could feel it twitching as he came.

As Akechi lay there catching his breath Ryuji swallowed the cum in his mouth and wipped off the rest with a tissue. 

"Hahh.. Sorry about that." 

Ryuji gave him a loving smile, "I'm used to it." 

"Haha," Akechi laughed as he rolled over, "You're just too good at head." He then pulled his legs up so his ass was it the air facing Ryuji and looked back. "Now fuck me." 

Ryuji just stared at him for a moment, watching how his back rose and fell with his heavy breathing. Damn did he wish he could take a picture of this. 

"Ryuuujiii" Akechi let out a whine as he rocked backwards, growing more impatient. That snapped Ryuji back into action as he quickly stood up and removed his underwear. Once his hard dick sprung out he realized just how much of a mess he also was. 

When he removed his underwear Akechi stared at his cock with glazed eyes and quietly said, "I want you so bad." 

His words were driving Ryuji crazy, his cock throbbing in anticipation. He grabbed the lube slicking up his fingers as he returned to kneel behind Akechi. He pushed his first finger in with no resistance and Akechi gripped his wrist. 

"I'm already prepared. I want you."

Ryuji didn't need to hear it twice as he pulled out and lubbed himself up. Akechi moved his hand back and gripped the sheets. He rubbed his tip up and down across the entrance as it twitched begging to be entered.

"You're so hot Goro."

Akechi rocked his hips back in response. "I'm hotter inside." 

Ryuji smirked, "God, I love you." 

"Mmm, I lo-" Akechi started but was cut off by a sharp moan as Ryuji pushed inside him as deep as he could go. Ryuji stayed still for a moment peppering kisses across Akechi's back as he adjusted to being full. 

After a few moments he felt Akechi push towards him slightly rolling his hips, that was all he needed as an okay. He gripped Akechi's waist and began moving. He started slow, pulling out to the tip before slowly pushing all the way back to the hilt. Akechi was twitching and pulsing around his dick and damn, did it feel amazing. He was taking his time enjoying the long soft moans coming from Akechi each time he pushed back in. He then pulled Akechi up so that he was propped up on his elbows, allowing him to kiss and suck his neck while still moving. 

Then he murmured against his neck between kisses, "You feel so good Goro. So eff'in good." 

He could feel Akechi tighten at the praise and felt like he could cum right then. Akechi then turned his head to the side and reached back for Ryuji pulling his face towards him for a sloppy and desperate kiss. After a while Ryuji finally pulled away to grip Akechi's waist and quicken his pace. He let out a moan as he thrust into Akechi slowly gaining speed. Finally he hit just right and Akechi arched his back in pleasure.

"Right there... Harder..." Akechi panted.

Ryuji wanted to make him wait more but he could feel himself getting close so he listened to Akechi and thrust desperately into his sweet spot as Akechi quickly became a moaning mess. 

"Y-yes- Ryuji.... Fuck... Haa-amazing" He continued to babble praise in between his gasps and moans that mixed in with the sound of skin on skin and Ryuji's uneven breaths. 

Then he felt him twitching and tightening around him as he let out a high moan. He came as Ryuji thrust into him, his dick twitching and jumping as cum spilled out. The sensation caused Ryuji to cum soon after, filling his insides. 

"Fuck. Ryuji!" Akechi moaned as he rocked his hips back, "fuck yes." 

Ryuji gave a few more deep hard thrusts as they both rode out their orgasms. After a few seconds he pulled out and sat back, watching as Akechi's hole gaped and twitched at the loss, while his cum leaked out. Akechi was still regaining his breath. His face pressed up against the bed, hand gripping the sheets, and and still on his knees giving Ryuji full view of the site. 

Ryuji put his hand on Akechi's ass slowly massaging it as he looked. Akechi then spoke up, his voice now hoarse. "I'm too tired to go another round." 

Ryuji chuckled, "don't worry, I'm just admiring the view."

"Pervert."

Ryuji laughed while moving so he was laying next to Akechi and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Too bad you like this pervert."

Akechi now shifted so he was laying down facing Ryuji. "A pervert and an idiot." He then moved close so he was curled up right next to him. "You're lucky I love you."

Ryuji smiled and wrapped his arm around him and gave him another soft kiss, this time on his head. "I sure am."

They laid there for a few moments, snuggled together while Ryuji slowly drew circles with his hand on Akechi's back. "We should probably get cleaned up now." 

Akechi snuggled up closer to Ryuji, "few more minutes..." 

"Promise you won't fall asleep?" 

Ryuji waited a few moments then looked down a Akechi. "Hey, did you already knock out?" 

When there was no response Ryuji sighed and pulled away slowly to get something to wash Akechi off with. Before he left he looked at Akechi's peaceful sleeping face and he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm so lucky."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I've never even written smut before but then a single line of dialog that popped into my head while writting fluff created this. The first time I had to figure out what word to use for 'penis' I panicked haha. This was a learning experience, and those of you who write this kinda stuff a lot (and way more detailed) are on a whole new level of respect to me now.
> 
> Anyways! That was a long rant but any comments/criticisms are greatly appreciated!


End file.
